One night of fun
by zumby101
Summary: That's all it was supposed to be. But thanks to that one night, Roxas's life is turning upside down. He's slowly pushing himself away from the girl he loves and his friends to. All because of that one mistake he made on a night that was supposed to be fun
1. Summer at last

**This is what happens when I'm bored… and I watch a bunch of party movies. **

**Annoying disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, this is a fan based parody and blah blah blah blah! God I hate this part, glad I only have to say it at the beginning **

I was gripped in my seat as the clock ticked slowly by

'Come on, come on!' I wasn't the only waiting for the end of this day. Every kid in school was. Even though we're teens there just something about the end of school and the beginning of summer that makes you want act like a little kid and celebrate. And that's what I was going to do before this day ends

"Psst Roxas… Roxas!" I turned around and looked at my somebody who was barely keeping himself contained

"What?"

"Your bringing the drinks right?" I rolled my eyes at his question

"Of course I am won't be much of a party without them" I said as I went back to staring at the clock like every else. That's why I was so excited, tonight Sora was helping his girlfriend, Kairi, throw a party at her place while her grandmother was gone. Me, him, and Riku were bring all the essentials to the party. Sora was bringing the snacks for everyone, knowing him it's going to be mostly chips and nuts then he'd laugh at me saying that. Immature right? Riku was going to bring his awesome stereo and Ipod for everyone to dance to. How someone as cool as him could be friends with Sora is beyond me, he probably has him to make him look better sometimes or maybe it's because he's kind of fun to be around with. Anyone the job they gave me was the all important job that without it Sora and Riku would be so mad at me that they'd throw me to the next island if I didn't bring it. I had to bring beer to the party. I willing accepted the job because my roommates would do almost anything for me. The only trick was to get around Axel, if he found out I was going to a drinking party he'd turn me into a kabob with one my keyblades and his pyrotechnics. So I would have to be careful, thankfully Demyx and Luxord are way more laid back then Axel and they agreed to get me a decent amount. Only problem was how I was going to get it there. But I'll cross that road when I get to it. For now I'm going to enjoy the countdown to no more books

"1…" everyone said getting ready to jump out of their seats

"…2…" I gritted my teeth and grinned as I watched the clock slowly tick

"…3… come on…" Sora said as he was on the verge of flipping out

"…4…" I took a deep breath as did Sora as we were practically standing in our desks. Then we all yelled out 5 and on command the bell rang and we cheered out in glee as we bolted out the door.

"…FINNALY" Sora yelled out as he gently punched on my arm "No more school!" ow right in my fucking ear

"Dude you're like 16 grow up a little bit" I said as I rubbed my ear and rushed with him out the doors of the school and took in that one deep breath of freedom everyone takes after the end of school. It told me that it was time to relax and time to sit back with my girlfriend by my side. Speaking of which where was…?

"Hi there Roxy" I quickly turned around when I heard that angelic voice enter my ear. She was smiling at me as I wrapped my arms around her and gave her 'her daily kiss'. I could feel her giggle in her throat as she kissed me back. I always love to hold her close in my arms. Whenever I held her it made me feel special because holding her was like holding a angel that you just wanted to keep safe. This moment was perfect, so why is it that he had to but in and

"Alright lover boy! Come on we gotta move" Sora said as he pushed me out of her arms and dragged my soles across the pavement

"Hey Sora! Stop!"

"See ya at the party Namine" he said as he kept pushing me.

"Yeah… see ya" she said the disappointment rolling off her tongue as she left. God I just felt like punching Sora in the face. How would he like it if I interrupted him and kairi when their on the beach.

"Oh for the love of god stop already before you tear my shoes apart!" he did as told and I glared at him

"what's your problem?"

"I don't want you to get sidetrack, we need that beer"

"I know I know no one will come if I don't bring it. But I really don't think that that constitutes you pushing me away from Namine just now!"

"it makes a lot of sense when you think about. If I just let you make out with Nami just now you would've gone back to your place and said screw it to the party."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you do it every week! You blow me and Riku off for Namine all the time!" I would've tried to prove him wrong but he was right. Me and Nami were hardly ever far from each other. She lives with Kairi and her grandmother, I'm guessing she didn't want to live with me and the guys because she didn't want to be the only girl in the house. So in place of saying anything I just kind of shrugged to the side. Sora sighed before he gently tapped me on the shoulder "…hey I'm sorry. I'm one to talk aren't I? I mean I practically spend every second I can with Kairi" heh that was true, after all he is my somebody it would only make sense that he spends as much time with his girl as I do mine. I perked up a little bit and bumped his shoulder

"It's ok, I'll get it. Listen I'll go get the drinks right now you go up to Kairi's place and get everything ready" Sora flashed me a thumbs up and then ran off telling me that he'll meet me at the party.

I got back to my place and quietly entered the house. I looked around the entry way, Axel's shoes and coat weren't here. So I knew wasn't here and on further investigation I saw Demyx's shoes and did a quick fist pump as I called out his name

"Demyx!" then through a loud clatter from up the stairs and a blast of music escaping his room. My mullet haired rocker jumped in front of me

"Hey Rox! All set for the party?" he asked excitedly.

"Yea but do you got what I asked for?" Hey quickly ran to the kitchen and brought a large case filled with golden drink Sora asked for. It literally party pack on the side of it with a list of what it had in it. Beer bottles, tequila, rum, and whiskey. It was like a Irish man's wet dream

"Wow… gezz Dem thanks…" this was truly impressive. But only one question "… wait how much do I owe you?" i was surprised when he shook his head and said

"You don't owe me nothing just go have a good time…and…" then he opened the box the and grabbed out a bottle of rum and smiled "… I'll have myself a good time". I chuckled as I started to fold the box back up. Then it occurred to me

"Uh… are you going to cover for me with Axel?" again he shook his head

"Won't have to! Thanks to Lux and his gambling he set Axel and Larxene on a one night stay at some five star hotel in another world. Which means we wont be hearing from him till late tomorrow" God I love my friends, they always have my back. I opened the box up again and brought out a bottle of whisky and handed it to Demyx. He looked at me confused "… uh I think I'm good"

"it's not for you give it to Luxord if he comes back and tell him I said thanks"

"No prob bob! Now if you don't mind I got a lot of tv to catch up on and bottle to chug" he said and with that he walked to the living room and flipped on the tv. Heh same old Demyx, always enjoying when he doesn't have to work. It's a good thing that none of the kid's he's teaching music to don't see him on weekends. I picked up the box and opened up the door

"Bye Demyx"

"See ya Roxas" I closed the door behind me and started to make my way up to Kairi's house, making sure to stay out of plain sight in case any cop was lurking about. When I got to her door I began to knock on the door frantically, wanting to get in before someone saw me with all this stuff. The door opened slightly and I was greeted by Sora's voice

"What's the password?" He said jokingly as I rolled my eyes and kicked the door and made him yell out in pain and slowly open the door while rubbing his head. "what the hell I was just joking!"

"Well do you honestly think it's a good idea to keep me out there with all this? If the cops saw me I could've been in big trouble!" he rolled his eyes at me as he shook his head

"The cops here are dumb it's not like they really care"

"Well i…!"

"Oh Roxas you're here" I turned to the kitchen and found one of my favorite girl in the world next to her red headed somebody

"Hey Kairi hey Namine, I brought beer"

"Sweet!" Kairi said with glee as she quickly walked over from the kitchen to me and looked at what was inside the box I brought. She looked at it with awe in her eyes and Sora's had the same glint in them to

"Tequila, whisky, spiced rum? Dude how'd you get this?" Sora asked excitedly while Namine's eyes went wide at that list

"All that? Wow really how did you get that?" I smirked as I leaned back on the wall and cooly said

"I got my sources baby…" She chuckled at that as she walked over to me and wraped her arms around my side and kissed me on the cheek. I returned the kiss then asked her "…so you ready to party?" before she could answer Sora jumped up and did a quick fist pump and let his excitement finally explode

"Hell yeah!" we all laughed at his goofy reaction as we set everything up. Riku came in a couple minutes after I did and we got the stereo set up next to the tv. The snacks were laid out across the kitchen table and looked delicious. This night was going to be awesome I could just feel it. If only I knew how wrong I was going to be

**So what'd you think? Was it funny? Was it just stupid? Am I asking to many questions at the end of the first chapters of my stories? Welp all I hope is that you enjoyed this and if you did there'll be more to come. **


	2. Party Time!

**R&R **

"PARTY! WHOA!" urgg… god I hate obnoxious guys, but I guess it's not a party without one. Everything was in full swing

Guys dancing with girls

A crowd of people forming on Kairi's couch just talking about no subject in particular

Some games like darts, 5 minutes in the closet, and even spin the bottle. God what are we 8? Funny part is Sora came up with those last 2, I state again he really is like a little kid. But I guess he was just using it as an excuse to get his hands all over Kairi in public. It's not like he really needs an excuse, Namine says that Kairi is always pushing Sora for more extreme forms of affection. Speaking of her… where is she?

Oh there she is. By Riku and Demyx's stereo junk, pumping a lot of rock and dance music that I'm starting to get sick of. It's only fun to listen when you see a bunch of idiots pumpin' their fists into the air acting all 'jerseylicous' whatever the hell that means.

Wait when did I start walking toward her? Am I the jealous type? No… no I'm not, she can talk to whoever she wants to it's not my decision.

Oh good she walking away from him, and she's egging me to come over to her? I walked over to her and watched her wrap her arms around my waist. Then with a quick glance and nod over at Riku the music changed to something a little more to Namine's taste. It was something kind of sweet, like her, mixed in with a kind of rock dance beat. People started to boo and glance at Riku wondering what he was doing and actually asking him that. They told him to change it to something you could actually dance to. But he just flicked them off and looked toward us with a warm grin.

Namine giggled and whispered thank you to him, then once again laid her eyes back onto mine. She mesmerized me with those azure eyes of her's, I didn't even notice that I was swaying with her to the tempo of the song.

If life is about making perfect moments then Namine really did make this one special. I honestly can say I've never felt so happy to have her in my arms, protecting her like the angel she is.

"Aw come on Riku! Don't be a party crasher"

"Woah!" then with a thud and a abrupt stop to the music Sora was in control. Me and Namine both looked over to the clearly drunken teen as he messed with the Ipod and put on something that was shocking to hear off Riku's Ipod.

"Somebody call 9-1-1! Shawty fire burning up on the dance floor, WHOA!" Sora sang along as he popped out a bunch of moves that I didn't even know he could do.

Guess that's the beer doing all that.

Riku quickly got up and tried to change the song but to his surprise Sora was actually sober enough to lock Riku's Ipod to make sure he wouldn't change it. Riku glared at his drunken best friend and grabbed him when he did a spin that made him face the silver haired teen.

"Sora!"

"Riku!" Sora said happily as he grabbed onto to him and started hurling him around while he danced, thinking that he would follow his lead. However Riku wasn't much of a dancer or even liked to dance at all. So all Sora accomplished with throwing Riku around was make him sick. I don't care if you're a major thrill seeker and can handle almost anything, but there is no roller coaster in this world that would even compare to the way Riku was being tossed around. After what seemed like almost an eternity of weird movements and gestures, even though it was only 3 minutes, Riku finally fell out of his arms and landed hard on the throw rug of Kairi's living room. Before he passed out Riku asked one thing to Sora

"How drunk are you?" Sora grinned with a hic as he bent down and said

"Enough to make an Irish man go 'damn he's drunk' "

**AN: I have nothing against the Irish (**hell I'm half Irish**) but when you think of drinking you can't honestly tell me that you don't think of them at least a little bit**

Then Sora went back to his barrage of moves, encouraging more and more people to jump in and join. Namine gasped as she rushed into the forming dance circle and I had no choice but to follow her in.

"Namine? What are you doing?"

"Making sure Riku doesn't get trampled on!" there's that jealous feeling again. Something about her just caring for another guy just makes my stomach turn and my blood boil. Ugh I gotta stop thinking about this, maybe it'll just go away. It was only natural for her to want to help Riku. Not just because she's a nice person but also because Riku was really her only friend when she was rechaining Sora's memories. Heh, bet she's regretting that now with how much Sora's been acting up. When we got to the unconscious teen Namine crouched down and checked to see if he was alright. Gladly he was still breathing and didn't look hurt. I guess the right thing to do would be to help Riku get somewhere else.

"Here Nami I got him…" I heaped him up onto one of my shoulders, god he weighs more than he looks. Heh, but the thank you and kiss on the cheek from Namine is worth it. Namine guided me through the crowd to a semi vacant hallway, there were a couple couples sucking face there, horny bastards, to her white room and closed the door. Her room looked eerily like her rooms at castle oblivion and her room at the twilight town mansion except for a few things. There weren't any roses anywhere, probably because of some resentment toward Marluxia, there was actually a comfortable queen size bed in place of nothing at all for her to sleep on, and a dresser with a mirror and attached to the sides were pictures of us. All good times even great times in some of them. You know I really don't know why I'm so jealous of her being so nice to Riku. She loves me and there shouldn't be any doubt in my mind about that.

"Should I just set him on your bed?" she looked over to me and nodded and I was more than happy to set him down. I guess this might be a sign to hit the gym when I get the chance. Namine sat down on her bed and took a quick once over at Riku. Well it's a good thing that he didn't hurt or hit anything; otherwise we'd probably be in here for a while.

"I think all he needs to do is sleep this off and he'll be ok in the morning"

"Wait… but where are you gonna sleep?" there's that jealousy again and I think this time I showed too much of it. She looked over at me with a eyebrow raised, at first I thought she was going to ask me 'why are you asking?' but instead I saw her curious face turn funny as she began to laugh.

"Ha heheh Roxas do you think that there's something between me and Riku?" she asked jokingly but I knew she was really asking me that. I tried to say 'uh no not all just wondering' but instead it came out

"Um…erp…derp… smechel…" where did that last part come from? All Namine could do after I uttered that completely stupid answer was laugh. Oh god I just made myself look so stupid in front of her! I'd slap myself if it wasn't for the fact that it would make her laugh at me even more.

"Ehehe Roxas… you're jealous of Riku?"

"N..no I'm not!"

"Oh yeah and the blush on your face totally makes me believe you" wait I was blushing? Ugh damnit I hate it when I do that. Well that just shows how well Luxord's poker face tips really help.

Her laugh, once something that made me smile, now felt like tiny knives as she laughed at me. I can guess blush kept up till she stopped her short lived giggle. Then she pulled me in tight and kissed my cheek, gently brushing after she finished as she looked into my eyes.

"Roxy…" really why does every girl have to call me that? "… I love you and only you. Riku is just a really good friend…" she looked over at him for a brief second "…I do care for him, he's like the big brother I never had…" then her beautiful crystal sky blue eyes locked with mine once again "… but I could never do this to a brother" then she stood on her toes and leaned into me for the gentlest kiss I'd ever felt. Not to ruin a moment but that last part just sounded wrong to me. Aw but whatever it's still sweet, just like her. When she pulled away from me I got a great look at that cute smile. Ok you know what enough with all this doubt and suspicion, she loves me and that shall and will remain true for… probably forever hopefully. I know I might be thinking too far ahead but hey she seems so perfect and such a key person in my life that it's hard not to think about a future without her.

Ok enough standing around the party's out there. I grabbed her hand and nudge my head to the side

"C'mon party's not going to wait for us" I opened up the door and pulled her out

"Maybe a couple more _moves _out there" She laughed at me again and pulled herself close to me

"I might… if we go get a drink first"

"A drink?"

"Yeah c'mon we're at a party let's have a little fun"

"Uh I don't know…" truth be told I've never really drank before. Unless accidently taking a small sip of one Luxord's beers count, I don't get the big deal it didn't even taste all to good. Plus I don't want to end up like Mr. and Mrs. Brain dead over there. Wow Sora and Kairi are really going at it. I can barely tell if their dancing or just trying to find a way to do it with their clothes on. Namine noticed that to and gave me a look

"Hey it's not like we're going get that drunk. They probably drank like half of what was in that box you brought and I don't think were that stupid to do that…" She said slightly reassuring me and giving me a shrug "…c'mon just one drink". Against all my better judgment and everything that Axel told me about drinking before I was older, I shrugged and said

"Alright just one"

**One**

She got some rum and twisted it open and poured it into 2 glasses. She drank her's rather quickly, I kind of took a few sips. At first it didn't taste good but then after like the next few sips it tasted great. It wasn't long before I asked her to set me up for another one… and another… and another…

**Five **

I honestly have never felt more relaxed in my life. Is this why Luxord drinks so much? It's like I feel so warm inside and nothing is really phasing me.

"Hey…" I said in almost a quite yell to Namine. She was definetly feeling something, she was more giggly then ever

"Yep stud muffin?" she said in slight slur. I jumped up and wobbled a bit before I grabbed her hand and brought her up on her feet. She fell forward into my arms and started laughing again, while I started sway from side to side.

"How 'bout that dance?" she looked at me and gave me a drunken smile then grabbed the bottle and took a big swig from it before handing it to me

"How about one more drink and I'll jump up on your disco stick" like there was any doubt in my mind. I chugged the rest of the bottle and burped loudly into the air. She laughed at me again and started to clap. "Good one" I wrapped my arms around her small waist and started to grind her up. Then soon enough she was starting to rub against my disco stick and I was grabbing another bottle on the table

**?**

The night lagged on and I blacked out. I only remember fragments like me and Namine dancing with her swaying her head from shoulder to shoulder while she was bending over onto me. Like Sora and me singing, what I am not sure but I do remember we were saying 'baby' a lot during our terrible karaoke. Then seeing the crowd thin out with me, Namine, and the couple that I thought we weren't going to turn into to still grinding up the floor and trying to keep the party going. Then the last thing I remember is me and Namine making out intensely with me grabbing onto something with both my hands that was really soft, warm, and jiggly. After that darkness, that's all I remember complete darkness. What the hell did do last night?

**Oh my a cliffhanger! Well I tried to make this as funny as possible and I hope you got a few laughs out of it. If not then well… tough luck. So I hope you liked this chapter and if you don't mind leave a review, I want to know how to improve on my skills as a writer. Well see ya next time**


	3. Dont steal from a british man

**Demyx's POV**

"Demyx…" uhh… god what the hell? Sigh, I hate my roommates. Except Roxas he's a cool kid. Heh, bet he got lucky last night at the party.

"…Demyx…" after all I gave him enough beer to supply a Saint Patrick's Day parade and still have enough for a after party he'd better have gotten some

"…Demyx…" it was a great idea to snag that rum bottle when I did. Man it was good! Wait am I hugging it right now? Yeah… yes I am… eh who cares I love this beer and I'm gonna give it a kiss.

"… what the fuck? Demyx get up already!..." geez that English accent is annoying. It sounds just like OGF! OW what the hell?

"…Demyx, get up." Oh no, it is him. My eyes now wide open I see one drunken, or maybe he's sober and that's why he's so mad, Englishmen glaring at me looking like a giant from my perspective.

"Ow… you kicked me in the stomach and…ULP!" have…to…resist…urge to…vomit. Ow damn why the hell is he doing this? Get your fucking foot off my head!

"I'm going to be blunt 'ere Demyx. In my room there was a box that I had in safe keeping…" Uh oh "…and in that box was a collection of various liquors, brandies, and Rum that… Oh you're hugging one aren't you?..." oh no no No! Ugh his boot is crushing my brains "…and the strangest thing happened when I got home. It wasn't there… care to explain why?" his voice is so frightening right now. I gotta get away. Ugh! "Stop trying to crawl away and tell me where my beer is"

"I-I can't"

"You'd better tell me where it is Demyx if I don't have it I'm going to die"

"Aren't you exaggerating just a bit… OW!" UGGGGGGHHH my head, MY HEAD!"

"Ok your funeral then"

"WHAT!" if I knew that he was going to go this crazy i wouldn't have stole that box for Roxas.

OH DEAR GOD THE PAIN…!

**Meanwhile just outside their humble abode **

A large puff of black smoke appeared on the lawn of their home and out of it came a thin man with spikey red hair wearing tight black jeans a red under shirt with a unbuttoned formal black shirt that was a little wrinkled and scuffed. A sigh went through the air before the dark corridor disappeared and revealed this person's expression… he looked happy.

"Man I can't remember the last time I've felt this good…" He said as he slowly walked toward his home, cherishing the last few moments before he entered it and had to deal with his roomies. "… I swear I think Larxy's the one. I'd love to wake up to her every morning, smiling in my face and then I'd smile back" He said thinking aloud as he opened the door, officially ending his night of fun. "Guy's I'm back!" he proclaimed as he took off his shoes

"OH GOD STOP!"

"Huh?" the red head asked aloud as he got his left shoe off. 'that sounded like Demyx'

"Last chance pot head where Is it?"

"I TOLD YOU I WAS HOLDING THAT FOR XIGBAR! OW!" he walked slowly into the next room hearing the repeated sound of something being beaten against the wall coinciding with a loud 'OW'. When he fully entered the room he nearly dropped his jaw at the sight beheld. Luxord was hurling a giant die with Demyx's face on it at the wall like it was a bouncy ball. The blond brittan looked pissed off, like red hot growling glaring pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Luxord glanced over at him once then quickly went back to bashing the diced nocturne.

"Beating this bloak till he tells me what he did with my liquor!"

"AHHHH! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AXEL STOP HIM!" D emyx pleaded on the verge of tears. Ok, while he will admit that Demyx on occasion may deserve something like the punish Luxord is giving him he had to help him.

Only because he was innocent until proven otherwise

He walked over to the angry british man and grabbed onto his arm before he hit Demyx onto the wall again. Luxord glared at Axel and was about to turn him into a card before Axel clamped tighter onto his wrist and began to burn the flesh off his arm, making him yell out in pain

"Lux calm down or I'll make this worse" He said sternly as Demyx rolled off to the side

"And change me back!"

"Not until I get my…AHHHH!" he yelled out in pain as Axel fulfilled his threat

"Do it" Luxord growled at the pyro before he stretched out his free hand and with the snap of his fingers turned the die back into the mullet headed sitarist that everyone had grown to tolerate.

The instant he turned back into himself, Demyx bent over and threw up. Both from the rum he drank and the harsh treatment he was dealt. Just seeing that made Axel want to barf, but he pushed back the need to and cautiously let go of Luxord's arm

"Don't go psycho on us again. Now what happened?". Luxord rubbed the now tanned area of his arm, thankfull it was only that and not something worse, and took a breath before speaking

"In my room there was a box that contained various alcoholic drinks. Gathered from various worlds, Port royal rum, Saki from the land of dragons, candied snoops from Halloween town, Arak from Agrabah, the list goes on" Axel looked at him with surprise painted all over his face. Sure he knew Luxord but didn't even knew about this box until now. Hell he hadn't even heard of that last drink.

Demyx stood completely up once he was feeling better. He wiped off the edges of his mouth then cleared his throat

"I'll clean that up later… Anyway when he got home he saw me passed out with a rum bottle in my hands and **ASSUMED **it was one of his!"

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the loud drunk roared trying to claw his way over to Demyx. If it wasn't for Axel and his brightly burning hands fending him from going further

"Stop it Luxord. Demyx may I see the rum bottle?" Axel asked while pointing one of his burning hands at Luxord to keep him at bay.

"Uh… what would that accomplish I mean it was just some random rum bottle I pulled off the store and it wasn't even good so that would be…"

"Demyx stop bullshitting me and give me your rum so I can try to help you. Or would you rather I let Luxord have his way with you?" he said raising a eyebrow at the end of his sentence and gesturing toward the glaring Luxord.

"Uh… um…"

"You know what I'll get it myself" he said knowing that Demyx was just going to keep babbling nonsense. He walked past Demyx, who was starting to nervously sweat, and knelt down to grab the brown bottle to look it over. On it was something melded onto the glass saying 'port royal' and around it was a label that said 'property of Cap. Jack Sparrow'. Guess Luxord was a theif to. But that's far from the point. He stood up and looked at Demyx, who looked like he was literally about to piss his pants

"You defiantly stole from Luxord"

"Told you" the blonde man said as he pressed towards the 'idiotic' nocturne. Demyx could only quiver in fear and back his way slowly into a wall as he frantically apologized to Luxord who was arming to do his worst. But before he did Axel intervened one last time

"Hold it one second Lux…" He said then shifting his eyes toward Demyx "… Tell me where Roxas is and I might make Luxord take some pity on you?" he asked angrily as Demyx frantically spilled his guts

"He went to Kairi's house, they were throwing a party there and I gave him the boozes because he begged me and I also gave him some stereo equipment to be nice and PLEASE DON'T LET HIM KILL ME PLEASE!"

Seeing Demyx plead like that was just sad.

Axel took pity on him and kept to his word. He went over and whispered something into Luxord's ear to at least make sure he wouldn't leave any visible evidence of what he was about to do. Luxord sighed then brought out his hand

"Promise?" Axel grasped his hand a shoke it confidently

"Promise" Once he was assured that Luxord wasn't going to mortally hurt Demyx he bursted out of the house, still in his wrinkled clothes from last night, and ran for Kairi's place.

"Oh I hope he had fun. Cause that'll be that last he'll get for a long **TIME**!"

**Oh how I love cliffhangers. **


	4. Aftermath

**Depending on your range of tolerance this chapter may seem disgusting**

Axel had rushed his way over to Kairi's house through a dark corridor and gasped at what he found. Classic after party house look with broken wood, paint splatter, cups and bottles everywhere, and even the cliché toilet paper draped over the roof

"Hmm… takes me back" Axel said remembering the various partying he did after missions before he met Roxas and even some while he was a somebody. But the nostalgia didn't last long as he still had a sense to find Roxas and make sure he was alright… then blow a fuse at him for going behind his back and doing this.

"Oh come on already!"

"Huh?" he asked to no one in particular. That voice sounded close and a little familiar… Roxas?

"Hey who's there?" he asked as someone slowly walked their way from the side of the messy house and into a better light. It only took a second for the pyro to recognize who it was, after all she looked like a much older Kairi "Grams?"

"Oh Axel good to see you…" the elder lady said as she walked over to him and greeted him more accordingly "…I'd invite you in but…" she said gesturing to her house.

"Locked out huh? Welp let me help you with that" he said, cracking his knuckles as he walked over to the front door and bent down to the lock.

'Mental note: buy a new lock for grams' he thought as he stuck out his finger and emitted a tiny flame that melted the gears in the lock and jiggled it open.

"Ta dah" he said gesturing for her to go in.

"Oh…why thank you dear. How did you do that?"

"Magic hands, that's the trick gram…EWWW WHAT IS THAT?" he asked as he took in a big whiff of her house. Out of curiosity she took a sniff to and almost instantaneously she put her hands to her mouth,

"Oh dear lord!" she said while taking a step away from her house. It honestly something had died in there, if you asked Axel he'd tell you something probably did. Axel pinched his as he took a step in and looked around, nothing but thrash and a endless supply of plastic cups on the floor that eclipsed the thrash on the outside. Before he went any further he stepped out of the house for one second to take in some clean air

"Oh jezz what the hell did they do in their?" He asked more to himself than to Grams

"I'd say their kids and this stuff happens but… that would be way to lenient for Kairi right now" Axel looked back into the house and wasn't looking forward to having to go back in there to fish out Roxas. But he had to and he might as well find whatever the hell is stinking up the place and burn it. He sighed, unenthusiastically, then took a deep breath and charged into the house. Leaving Grams alone

"Their goes one brave man" she said to herself as she watched Axel go into her house

Axel rushed into the house and found himself in the living room after he went through the entryway. He practically jumped at what he saw on the couch. Sora and Kairi, snuggled up to one another bare ass naked and a condom or two on the ground. Granted he knew they were teenagers with hormones but… seeing this was a shock due to his image of them being the kind of kids to do no harm or wrong. He quickly turned away from that scene and started for the kitchen.

The sink was filled with greenish, slime looking, liquid that looked like it had over flowed onto the ground with the other thrash. He thought that could've been the source of the smell until he saw something much grosser.

A small kiddy pool filled with what he thought looked like beer and vomit with a couple of long straws laid next to it, to make look even sicker was a girl sleeping in it. It almost made him vomit by the mere sight of this. Unfortunatly he did know what this was, it was a game that frat house idiots play for no real reason but to do disgusting shit. The girl sleeping in it was probably just because she drank too much like the other kids that were here.

He could tell that this was probably what causing a lot of the stench, being that being right next with his hands covering his nose and still being able to smell that terrible stench. Just for Grams, he dragged the pool with girl and all outside to Kairi's backyard and even drained out the sink, not even him burning his own arm would get rid of the slimly feeling he now felt on it. To try and help he found Grams cleaning supplies and just dumped all the lemon pledge and anything that said lavender scented onto the ground, which wasn't much but it was enough for him to take his hand off his nose. He took in a breath, still smelling some of the bad stench but with a more pleasant smell to temporarily balance it out.

"Ok… thankfully I can breathe in here again. Now I gotta find Roxas" He said to himself then began to head to the one place he knew his friend would be. He proceeded down a hallway to a surprisingly still pure white door with 'Namine' written on it in a cool calligraphic design made by her. He hesitantly reached for the door knob, not wanting to see a repeat of Kairi and Sora but worse with his best friend and a girl he had come to consider being like a kid sister to him. He swallowed his fear and hesitation and opened the door.

Namine's room looked untouched from the whole party except for her bed. Axel looked to it and his heart almost dropped. Roxas and only Roxas was their next to a big mound of white blanket to his side with trecklets of blood on it.

He rushed over to his friend's side and began to shake him awake

"Roxas! Roxas! Are you ok!" he yelled out as Roxas just shook like a rag doll. Axel was almost about to cry, thinking his friend might've died of alcohol poisoning before…

"…uhhhhh… stop…." Axel quickly looked at his friends face and saw his eyelids moving. He was alive

"Oh thank god" he said before he picked up Roxas and finnaly noticed something. He was naked, he immediately set him back down and quickly looked away, that was more of his friend then he ever would need to see. He quickly looked around on the ground for Roxas's clothes but could only find his shirt and underwear. He wasn't going to dawdle anymore than he needed to, the smell was starting to come back, so he put Roxas's clothes back on him then picked him up and walked out the door. He was then again greeted by Grams

"Axel did you get rid of that bad smell?" she asked as he nodded

"Kind of, it's in your back yard now but you can at least bare to go into your house. But if I were you I would find a couple of maids to help clean up the place for a couple days. Call if you need me" he said then started to walk away from the house again and summoned a dark corridor back to his. But before he left he looked back to Grams who was heading back to her house

"Hey don't go in the living room!" He warned making her turn around and ask

"Why?"

"Please just trust me, don't" He warned getting a nod as a response. Then he left

He arrived back to his house in a flash and entered. Surprisingly there was no fighting noises, guess Luxord must've knocked Demyx unconscious. He walked through his house and found Roxas's room and set him down for him to rest. He deserved this moment of peace before Axel would go off on him. That's why he let him sleep and headed to the living room to find Luxord sitting down on Demyx's chair while using a unconscious Demyx as a foot rest.

"Hey Axel want to enjoy some tely with me?" the britian asked as he grabbed a amber colored glass and took a drink.

"Little early to drink don't you think?" he asked as he took a seat on the chair opposite to Luxord's

"It's 6pm somewhere" he said as a response and took another swig. Personally, after seeing the aftermath of that party, Axel didn't want to see any form of beer at the moment. But he thought 'it's Luxord' so he tolerated it while he watched tv and thought of what he was going to say to Roxas when he would wake.

_This would only be the beginning of Roxas's problems_


	5. Time to wake up

Axel and Luxord had been sitting for an hour and a half just watching tv. Axel was starting to get impatient, he'd thought by now Roxas would be awake and he could let out his anger.

"Geez what the hell did he do last night?" Axel asked as Luxord poured himself some more whiskey

"Ah I remember when I was young and started drinking. I can barely remember seeing the morning sun from those days" he said then took a gulp of his drink and readjusted his feet on the unconcious Demyx

"Out of curiosity you wouldn't happen to know a way to make someone sober up and wake up at the same time would you?" Axel asked as Luxord set down his drink and looked over at him

"That depends if we have any hot sauce"

"Uh yeah"

"Alright then give me a sec and I'll make a little something to wake up are little drunken angel" he said sarcastically as he walked into the kitchen and wrestled up some ingredients for his 'wake up juice' while Axel slumped back in his chair and changed the channel to some movie

**Meanwhile back at Kairi's house**

Kairi's grandmother carefully walked into her house, treading through the mess that her granddaughter had made.

'How could she have lied to me?' she thought as she made her way to the kitchen. While the main source of whatever smelled was gone it did linger, making her have to cover her nose and mouth as she treaded through her house. She was almost without words at the amount of beer bottles and cans and various other trash that was on the floor, she couldn't even imagine how anyone could clean all this up. But Kairi will find a way, if she wanted a party then she'll have everything that goes with it including clean up. Speaking of Kairi…

'Where is she?' she thought as she began to look around her house, first going to Kairi's room to find it almost untouched from the night before. Then she checked her room, knowing that Kairi sometimes liked to sleep there when she wasn't home because she thought her bed was more comfortable. When she got to her room she found it a little messed up and the sheets ruffled up but no Kairi. The only other place she could think of Kairi being was… the living room, the exact place that Axel told her to steer away from. 'I'm going to have to go in there at some point, plus I need to know where she is' she thought as she headed for the living room. What she saw made her cover her mouth and get even madder at Kairi. Taking her hands away from her face she braced herself for the loudest yell she would ever have

"KAIRI! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY GET UP AND PUT YOUR UNDERWEAR ON RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Uh?... whoa!" Kairi asked as she stirred awake and fell onto the carpeted floor. "Grandma? What doing back so early?"

"Early!? Do you have any idea what time it is? Now do as I tell you and get your underwear and want Sora and any other person besides us out of here by the count of FIVE or god help me I'll have that boy castrated!" Kairi immediately let out a gasp, knowing that her grandmother NEVER joked around.

"One" Kairi immediately snapped into action and shook Sora like a rag doll

"Sora wake up now!"

"Two" Sora immediately stirred awake

"OW what the heck Kai!? Did you forget about my killer hangovers?" He asked as Kairi pointed to her grandmother making Sora panic "Uh-uh… Hi mrs…"

"Four!" she yelled her anger intensifying. Sora immediately hopped to action and got his pants on lightning quick, not even caring about his coat or shirt or even shoes. "Bye Kai see ya later!" he yelled out as he left the house.

"Four and a half!" Kairi then quickly found her panties and bra, and got them on as quickly as she could then grabbed her pink dress and slipped it on best she could in the half a second she had.

"Five!" Kairi stood still as her grandmother glared at her with disappointment craved deep in the gaze.

"Now your going to answer I ask right now young lady and I don't want any attitude from anything YOU GOT IT!" she said threateningly as Kairi quickly nodded with a gulp. "First what possessed you to even think of having a party behind my back?" she asked demanding the honest answer and receiving it

"Well… I thought with it being the end of school me and my friends could celebrate"

"Behind my back?"

"I will admit… it was not my best decision"

"Damn right. Second where did all the beer come from?" Kairi really wished she could push the blame on someone other than Roxas, he was one of her best friends and her practical sister's boyfriend. But it wouldn't be fair to push the blame on some random person and taking the blame herself would make her life at home a total hell.

"It was… Roxas" she said hesistantly with refret that she had to tell the honest truth. Her grandmother let out a short gasp. Roxas didn't seem like the kind of boy to do such a thing

"I don't believe it. Nice boy Roxas doing that" she said with disappointment as she kept her gaze on Kairi.

"Number three, did you at least use protection?" she asked very well knowing she had sex, you see two naked teenagers on a couch and don't come to that conclusion then there really is something wrong with you. Kairi nodded as her grandmother sighed "I cannot say that this takes away any of my disappointment in you but at least you were smart… now lastly, was Namine involved in any of this?" she asked. Kairi thought up a quick lie to at least protect her from grandma's wrath

"No she told Roxas she didn't want to get drunk and stayed with Riku for the night at his place" Her grandmother looked at her for a moment, making kairi bite the inside of her lip.

"Well at least someone had common sense…" she said as she began to walk away. Kairi let out a mental sigh of relief, at least Namine would be ok. "… I'll be in your room"

"Huh my room? Why?" Kairi asked as her grandmother turned around

"Because it's the only clean room in the entire house! NOW GET TO CLEANING!" She yelled then left for her room. Kairi growled as soon as she left, no one but her was supposed to enter her room.

"Eh… I guess I better start" she said to herself angrily as she began to pick up some cans, paper, food, and a couple condoms Sora and her used last night, which barely put a dent in the endless amounts of garbage in and around the house. Today was going to be a long day for her.

**Meanwhile…**

"Meh… uhh…" Namine slurred as she began to wake. The light hurt her eyes as she began to sit up and open them "Ow… how much did I drink?" Namine asked aloud as a intense pain shoot up her spine from her pelvis. "Ow! What the?" she asked as she looked down toward that area and saw dried up droplets of red. She gasped at the sight realizing what that meant. She could barely believe it… she had lost her virginity. But on a positive side she had lost it to someone she loved, remembering enough of the night to know that Roxas was by her side for most if not all of the party. But still that didn't stop the slight pain that she still felt down there. She let out a sigh/groan as she sweeped her legs off her bed and got up to find a fresh pair of panties and a white sleeveless under shirt to cover herself up before she would walk out for her shower. But just as she was about to open her door she heard something russle in her bed. She turned around and looked at it curiously with a smile. She already knew who it was and was happy he was here

"Ooohhh Roxas…" Namine said soothingly as she slip back onto her bed and looked at the lump on her bed as it moved

"Ugh…Namine?" he responded as Namine noticed something off with his voice

"You sound weird Roxas. Your voice sounds deeper, maybe your getting sick… afterall we did have some fun last night" Namine said as she saw the lump begin to rise

"Fun?"

"Yeah you know the drinking, the kissing, the… *cough* other thing?" She asked but leaned more to saying as she watched the lump stand erect on her bed, the sheets beginning to fall. Namine was going to give Roxas a good morning kiss before she realized something… the head of hair that she saw appear from out of the sheets was not the gentle blonde she thought it would be. It was silver as the moon. Namine was agasped as Riku woke up. Then the thought hit her, if Roxas wasn't here and Riku was… then that meant…

"Oh no…" She said to herself as she felt a dirty feeling run through her body. She had betrayed Roxas, one of the most wonderful people she had ever meet she had betrayed. "R-riku?" she asked as his eyes fully opened and looked around the room

"What the where am i? How did I get here" he asked as his gaze went to his side to Namine "What's going on?" he asked as he noticed Namine was barely wearing anything at all. He also noticed the small droplet of blood on the bed. It only took him a couple seconds to piece things together after he noticed the faint smell of beer in the air. "Oh god" he said as he looked at Namine

"Why would we even think of…?"

"We were drunk and were teenagers…" he said as he swept his feet off the bed and sat, looking away from her. He was so disappointed in himself that this had happened. And not only that this just felt so wrong because of the fact that he had always saw Namine as like a little sister he had to protect. But he couldn't even protect her from himself "… the unfortunate fact is this goes hand and hand with both those things"

"What are we going to do?" Namine asked as Riku let out a sigh then got up and buttoned his pants and straightened out his shirt

"We don't talk about… ever. It'll be like it never happened" he told her as he looked around the room for his shoes and slipped them on.

"Yes… that would be for the best. Just don't talk about… especially to Roxas" she stressed as Riku nodded.

"Yeah… I'm… sorry Namine" he said, looking directly at her before he started for her window and opened it up to slip out, he'd rather not take the front door and risk being spotted by Kairi's grandmother. Not that he knew she was home but better safe then sorry.

Namine sat in silence as she sat on her bed and hugged onto her legs as the thought kept echoing through her head

'You betrayed Roxas'

**Meanwhile… **

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Axel asked as he and Luxord walk down the hall with Luxord's 'drink'

"I'm certain, I use to drink before missions to sober up"

"Well… that explains a couple things" Axel said as he remembered how Luxord would always come in to get his missions stinking like rum but not looking drunk at all and being able to speak coherently. As they enetered Roxas's room, Axel went up to his bed and made sure he was laying down on his back and put a funnel in Roxas' mouth.

"Why do we need that again?"

"We need some way to get it down his throat" Luxord explained as he came over with the drink and began to pour it down his throat as he counted down "5…4…3..2.." before he hit one Roxas shot up clutching throat and heaving with a cold sweet

"*cough* what the hell Nami…" he began to say then realized he was in his room not her's "How'd I'd get here?"

"I brought you here you liar" Axel said, with a slight glare as Roxas looked at him, his heart sank the instant he saw him

"And I woke you up… Now where's my stache?" Luxord asked angrily as Roxas felt his heart fall so much that it hit his feet.

"It's uh…"

"By the way don't lie. Demyx told us a couple things so we'll know if you are" Axel said. And now ontop of everything Roxas was now pushed into a tight corner. With only option being to tell the truth. He sighed once then started to tell them the things he remembered from the party, telling him the last thing he remembered clearly was going into Namine's room to get Riku out of the party. Axel SIgehd as Luxord kept glaring at Roxas

"Both you and Demyx are going to repay every last bit of money that it took to get all that liquor" Luxord said as Axek shot him a glance

"Ok Luxord we get you want your beer back"

"It was more than just simple liquor. It took years to get it all!" he shouted as Axel rolled his eyes

"Ok Luxord I get it, here later I'll get you something to restart up your collection in a bit. Just leave while I talk to Roxas" he tod him as Luxord growled then unwillingly left. When he was gone Axel looked back at Roxas and sighed

"I'm very disappointed in you man"

"It's not like you're my dad"

"I know but I'm closest you'll ever get." He said then paused as he took a breath, all this was giving him a headache. "Listen we didn't destroy the organization to give us all actual lives just so we could watch you throw yours away. You could've hurt yourself last night you do know that right?" he asked as Roxas stared blankly onto the floor. Axel sighed again, he really missed the days where he was just his friend not his keeper. "Your not going to leave this place until tell you so, got that memorized?" he asked him as Roxas rolled his eyes and nodded. Axel then left in a huff and closed his door. Roxas slumped onto his bed and began to rub his neck from whatever went down it. He had no idea what had happened to him or Namine the night before and he really just wanted to remember. But when he tried he just kept getting a sharp headache. So with remembering and pretty much anything else out of the question he just lay there, starring at his ceiling, wishing he'd thought this through more.

**And chapter 5, sorry it took so long but I have a couple other stories that I'm trying to finish. I do hope you did like this chapter, gotta admit not as interesting as the last couple but it's a set up for other chapters so stay tuned. So review if you like and… yeah bye.**


	6. Lockdown for the month

Namine had willed herself up and out of her room to go take a shower, hopefully to try and get rid of this dirty feeling she felt all over her skin. But when she walked out she felt even dirtier because of her surroundings

"What the heck happened here?" Namine asked as instead of heading to the bathroom she went to the living room to find Kairi finishing up cleaning the room

"Well it took almost an hour but it's done" Kairi said to herself as she looked at the living room

"Wow this took an hour?" Namine asked as Kairi turned around to look at her as she walked over to her and looked at the room, which while not a total mess wasn't sparkling clean. "What did it look like before?" she asked as Kairi let out a sigh

"Pretty much a huge pig sty" Kairi with some humor as Namine let out a short laugh

"Well I guess that's what you get when you throw a party, a nice gigantic mess afterwards to clean up"

"Yeah" Kairi said as she let out another sigh then turned around to the kitchen which still looked like a sty "This whole place is a huge sty, what was everyone thinking? 'oh I'll just toss this on the ground. Trashcans what are those things?'" she said in a bad boy voice impression with some humor rolling off her words as she walked into the kitchen and started to pick up a couple beer cans and threw them into a big trash bag that she had in the kitchen from cleaning the living room

"Do you need any help?" Namine asked as Kairi shook her head

"No I think grandma would just tell you to stop and make me do everything because it's 'part of my punishment' "she said in air quotes as she walked over to the sink and ran some water and to soak a towel in. As she did she looked out the window above her sink "Oh crap, what the hell is Selphie doing in that pool we set up for that game?" Kairi asked as Namine only shrugged

"I don't know, I didn't even know your grandma was home until you told me" Namine said as Kairi made her way to the backdoor

"Listen I'll take care of this mess go take a shower or something" Kairi said as she went outside to wake up Selphie

"Ok but I'm going to help when I'm done" she told her before she went outside and started to shake Selphie awake. Namine then started for the bathroom, grabbing a towel from her room that she used yesterday, she didn't even want to open the closet that held the clean ones, fearing that someone might fall out of there from last night.

'oh geez' she thought as she stood in front of the door to the bathroom 'what if they did something to the bathroom?' she thought, figuring if most of the house was extremely messy then the bathroom would definitely have met the same fate as the other rooms. Knowing this she cautiously opened the door and peeped in and to her surprise it wasn't as messy as one would've thought. Sure allot of the sundries had been toppled over on the ground and the room generally locked out of order but the shower still looked the same, unstained from last night unlike Namine. She picked up all of the bigger sundries and straightened a couple things in the bathroom before starting the shower and waiting a minute or 2 for it to get warm enough for her. Then she stepped into the water and let it bead down on her, rinsing away the skin deep damage from last night. Then that same thought crawled back into her head

'you betrayed Roxas' a deep frown began to form on her face as her head and body drifted down till she was sitting in the tube letting the water rain on her, with a steady spiral of water going down the drain under her with a very small tint of red as it passed through her legs. She wrapped her arms around herself as she sat and just let the water fall on her as she tried to let the dirty feeling she had inside her wash away among other things

**Meanwhile…**

Axel had put Demyx in his room, figuring his day as Luxord's leg stool was over. Speaking of Luxord, he had gone out on a booze run to try and restart his vast collection. Roxas was in his room looking at his ceiling as the afternoon sunlight beamed its way into his room. He couldn't leave his room because Axel had told him not to and he wasn't in a mood to be burned today from trying to disobey him. There was nothing to do in his room, Axel hadn't bought him a personal TV and the only computer in the house was in Axel's room always on tight guard by its owner. But gladly Axel forgot about one thing that every teenager has to entertain themselves. Roxas dug into his pocket and brought out his phone and began to search through his contacts. First off he wanted to check up on some of his friends, knowing Sora and Kairi something wild might've happened last night so he texted him first

_Hey Sora _

Roxas sent the text to his friend then waited. While at the same time Sora was climbling back into his house through a window in his room. He landed on his bed and took a moment to catch his breath, Kairi's grandmother was truly the only thing he was really scared of and he took it serious when she brought up castration. Just then Sora felt his phone vibrate, thinking it was Kairi he grabbed his phone out of his pocket instantaneously and flipped it open, only getting a little disappointed when he found out it was Roxas.

_Hey Roxas, you at home right now?_

He texted back making sure he wasn't still in Kairi's house somewhere.

_Yeah I'm at home. Axel busted me_

_Huh really? How did he even know you were there? _

_Demyx ratted me out. Now I'm on lockdown for the next month_

_That sucks. But hey it was totally worth it. After all I saw you and Namine getting a little freaky last night. _

Sora texted back, chuckling at the last bit he wrote before hitting send.

_Really? I don't remember much from last night. _

_Well you were kind of out of it last night. I'd actually be surprised if you did remember anything_

Sora typed out as he remembered various images of Roxas acting stupidly drunk last night.

_Hey did me and Namine… do anything?_

_Nope, at least I don't think so. I was too busy with Kairi _

Sora typed out with a chuckle as on the other end Roxas rolled his eyes at the remark.

_Alright dude just checkin' to see if you were ok_

_Well as you can see I am. I'm going to take a shower, catch ya later_

_See ya dude._

Then to his word Sora got off his bed and headed to his shower, gladly his mother was out so he didn't have to worry about her finding out he was drinking last night.

Roxas then decided to hit up someone else, someone he really needed to check in on.

_Hey Namine_

Back at Kairi's house, Namine had just gotten out of the shower and had dried herself off. She was in her room putting on some clean clothes when her phone went off making her jump; she was a little on edge right now. When she calmed herself down she walked over to her dresser and reached for her phone slowly, already knowing who it is and feeling every inch of guilt she had built up inside her. She could barely muster up the courage to text him back

_Hey Roxas_

_You ok?_

Roxas texted to her as Namine store at the text on her phone. The answer was obvious to her, no she wasn't ok, she was what she thought was the farthest thing from ok she had ever been. But she couldn't say to no to him, then he'd want an answer why and the answer why was going to make thing change drastically in her world. If she told him he's get mad. If he got mad he'd brake up with her. Then in the heat of his rage he'd go after Riku and knowing how strong both of them were they'd be put in the hospital and only god would know how badly they would be dent up. And after they'd get out of the hospital neither would want anything to do with the other or Namine, making her lose two of her bestest friends. So taking in a breath she did something that was rarely ever done from someone of her character. She lied

_Yeah, ship shape just woke up _

She sent the text already feeling the regret from that lie

_Oh thank god, I thought something might have happened to you. Sora told me that party got wild last night _

_I wouldn't know I can't remember much_

_Same here guess we were both pretty out of it_

'if you only knew' she thought as she sent

_You got that right. Sorry to cut this short but I got to help clean up_

She half lied, but mostly just said so she could get as far away from the slowly building bad feeling of guilt and other bad feelings in her stomach.

_Wait Namine I have to ask you did we…?_

Roxas began to text before his door slammed and Axel stormed through his room and yanked his phone out of his hands

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself! You forgot that my cell phone plan doesn't have unlimited texting and that I get a email you send out a cluster of texts like you just did" Axel said as he closed Roxas' phone and shoved it in his pocket as Roxas shot up out of his bed

"Give that back I need to ask Namine something important!"

"You'll be able to ask whatever it is you want in about a month after your punishment is served!"

"A month!?" Roxas shouted in disbelief and anger

"Yes a month and now phone, tv, or internet. Hell no leaving the house either!"

"Why that?" Roxas asked finding that unreasonable

"Because you've had one night of fun to last you the whole month that's why and while you're here for all that time you're going to be doing all the work around the house that Luxord usually does to apologize for stealing his beer" Axel said as he did a 180 and started for Roxas' door

"That's unfair you slave driver!"

"Hey I'll tell you what's unfair, lying to me and stealing boes then letting Demyx take the fall for you from Luxord while I went to go get you and found you looking practically dead. Now that is truly unfair!" Axel said then slammed the door shut, leaving Roxas standing there in his room far beyond pissed off. He wanted to scream out in anger but knew that would do no good. So instead to jump on his bed and start slamming his fists onto it, imagining it was Axel.

Anyway it was cut, Roxas' summer had just been crippled. All because of last night

**Before you ask that 'one night of fun' line that Axel said was truly not intentional, it just happened. So yeah not much to say other than I hope you all had a nice holiday season, consider this a belated gift. Review if you like, leave if you don't. Kay bye**


	7. Positive

**Ok guys sorry I haven't updated to this story in awhile, I've been finishing my other Kh fanfic and it's finally done after two years of work. Go read it! Lol So my attention is going to be devoted to getting this story done. So expect monthly updates rather than random ones from now on. Now without further ado let's jump into this**

**A little under a month later…**

Axel just walked into the house, holding a bag in his hand, and was greeted by the sight of Demyx shuffling through the cushions of the couch and chairs.

"Lost your phone again?"

"I swear set it down on the table how could it move?" Axel rolled his eyes as he ran over to Roxas' room and barged in to find him sitting on his bed with Demyx's phone quickly typing something into it, but not fast enough to send it before Axel snatched it

"Oh come on!"

"What part of no phone did you not get?"

"I thought you just meant my phone" Roxas said making Axel get a little steamed

"That was literally too stupid to make fun of" he said as he walked out of his room and heard Roxas growl as he slumped in his bed. Axel let out a sigh as he looked at Demyx's phone

'figures he was trying to get a hold of namine' he said as he deleted the text then went back to the living and poked Demyx with his phone

"Here found it Roxas" he said as Demyx grabbed his phone then rolled his eyes

"I'm so stupid I should of figured that"

"Don't beat yourself over it man" Axel said as he left Demyx alone with his phone to do whatever he does with it, probably words with friends or texting easy girls. He walked up a fleet of stairs to Luxord's room to find him bandaging his arm "Am I interrupting something? Or should I be concerned?" He asked as Luxord finished the bandage then got up and picked up a semi dark dirty bottle with no label

"The bastard in port royal who had this bit of specialty spiced english rum didn't give it up so easily but I got it and sent him running with money in his hands"

"Then what's with the bleeding arm?"

"For you information it's a scratch and he thought I was some thief when I approached him. No real harm it'll heal" he said as he reached under his bed and put the bottle in a box with a couple other bottles in it "Do you have it?" he asked as Axel reached in his bag and tossed the bottle to him which he caught effortlessly "Yes you did"

"Your candied snoops from Halloween town" he said as Luxord amired the gotic themed bottle with a pumpkin cork on top

"Yep and that makes my collection at least have one of everything that I treasured in the old collection" he said as he looked in the box and admired his collection

"Well sorry that happened again, and please in the future keep that locked up"

"Then buy me a wine fridge with a lock"

"I just bought half your boes back do it yourself" he said then left him alone as he took out his phone and shoot Larxene a text. As he did so he heard a single beep go through the house "Roxas, dishes now!" he yelled as he heard Roxas get up and in a unmotivated fashion walk to the kitchen and started unloading the washer

"Why do I have to do this? Demyx helped in this too!" Roxas yelled as Axel passed the kitchen while he still texted his girlfriend

"Demyx repaid Luxord and bought back his beer. You have no job and can't do that so I believe a month of doing all the chores helps repay things"

"This bites" he said in a annoyed tone

"Well you shouldn't have gotten drunk" He said as he walked toward the living room now

"Slave driver" Roxas said under his breath

"Drunk thief" He said aloud as he kept texting Larxene while Roxas put the dishes away with a angry expression.

**Meanwhile… **

Just like with Roxas, Kairi was on total lockdown as well. No shock that when you pretty much trash someone's house they tend to get really pissed. And just like Roxas with Namine Kairi wanted to see Sora, who didn't even dare go near her or her grandmother out of fear of castration. Kairi's grandmother had kept her granddaughter cooped up in her room for the past month and only let her out to do chores. Everytime Kairi complained about her grandmother would only say 'hey you cleaned this whole house I think you got the most experience at doing all the chores' which Kairi would always yell at and ask her to let it go, which she didn't. Grandma still didn't know about Namine's involvement in any way, Kairi at least made sure she didn't slip up on that. Namine was still a little depressed at the fact she betrayed Roxas. And she hadn't seen Riku in that time either, he felt as ashamed as it as she did. From what she heard from Sora, Riku had been distant lately so she knew that he regretted what had happened which in some odd way made her feel better that he meant it when he said he was sorry it had happened.

So right now Namine was in her room sketching, trying to scribble her problems away with a picture of white unperverted rose when she felt something erupt in her. Her stomach practically encaved in her chest as she covered her mouth and rushed for the bath room where she ejected the contents from her stomach. She held onto her stomach as she felt the burn on the back of her throat from the vomit, since she hadn't eaten much a lot of what came out was stomach acid and the couple pieces of toast she had for breakfast. Then she felt it happen again and out came the jam and butter that was on that toast. As she sat on her knees near the toilet she saw a box on the ground next to the toilet and picked it up. It was a box of tampons she lost, guess it was in the only spot she wudnt want to look. Then she realized something she hadn't had her period in weeks. She hadn't had it since she lost her…

She gasped at the realization

'oh my god no! it cant be no!' she yelled in her head as she flushed the toilet and ran out to get her shoes she rushed out the house before anyone noticed that something was wrong. She ran to a small drug store on the island and picked up the test that most woman hope they fail. She ran back home and to the bathroom as she opened the box and did as the test instructed. As she sat there, with her heart rate surging throughout her body, the test began to give the results. She began to bring it to her eyes with shaky hands as she gasped and let the test drop the instant she saw the results

'positive' that words echoed through her head as she let her face fall into her palms as she began to cry

"Oh god…no"


	8. Be there for you

Namine was on her bed curled into a ball with wet eyes and shallow breathing. She couldn't believe it, what girl could when they're told there's a baby growing inside them. It'd be one thing if she knew it was Roxas' baby, she'd still be crying but with a smile on her face because she'd be giving birth to the child of the person she loved. But she knew it wasn't him, she woke up next to Riku not her spiky golden hair boyfriend and she was naked and his pants were unbuttoned. The facts all pointed to one conclusion, she had Riku's baby in her belly right now. She cried as she had her hand wrapped around her stomach. She couldn't believe this was happening; she even briefly tried to deny it. But she wasn't going to fool herself, she wasn't going to make her new mantra be 'I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant, there's no way I'm pregnant' she owned it and was drenching herself in tears because of it.

'What do I do?' she wondered as she cradle herself in her arms. If she told Roxas she knew he'd get mad and do something stupid, even in her best case scenario it end with him getting mad at her and telling her to leave him alone for awhile. If she told her guardian, Kairi's grandmother, the thought of her kicking her out quickly came to mind. If she told Kairi then nothing, nothing good or bad would come of it. So telling Kairi was now on her list of things to do now. And finally Riku… she sighed as she thought of the father of her child. She had to tell him she just had to and she needed support right now.

So reaching in her pocket she got out her phone and sent two text messages to the two people she could rely on right now. A minute two later one of the people she texted entered her room.

"You know I was just in the kitchen right?" Kairi asked as she looked at Namine and almost didn't recognize her, she just looked too sad to be the same girl she knew. "Nami? Are you ok?" she asked as her nobody shook her head. On instinct she walked over and climbed onto her bed and sat next to hear and asked "What is it you can tell me?"

"Only…" Namine began to say with her voice trembling "… only if your promise to keep it to yourself and tell no one"

"What?"

"PROMISE ME!" Namine yelled in a sad angry tone as she got out of her ball form and showed how angry she was, clenched angry fists, and expression to match, and all

"Ok ok I will Namine! Geez" she said as Namine relaxed back into her ball "What is it? It can't be that bad" she said as Namine took in a breath and let a small tear roll down her face, thinking about this always made her sad. She got out of her ball again and got close to Kairi and whispered it into her ear. Like many people would Kairi chuckled and thought or hoped she was joking, but another look at her face said it all. "Oh my god…." She said her jaw looking like it would drop as Namine shook her head slowly to say yes. "Oh my god" kairi said again "oh my god!" she yelled a little loud but not enough for her grandmother to hear. She couldn't belive it, Namine was preganant "Your completely serious…" she said wishing her words weren't true but they were "…and its Riku's?"

"shhhhh!" Namine shushed Kairi as she realized how loud that was, gladly again her grandmother didn't hear.

"I'm so sorry"

"Please don't tell anyone"

"I won't but… Namine your gonna need help"

"I know that's why your gonna do something for me" she said as she told Kairi what to do for her. When she knew what Namine needed she ran off out the house to go get it or him.

**Meanwhile…**

"I love you my little energizer bunny" Axel as he rubbed his nose against Larxene's as she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as they laid on the couch

"And I love u my big strong flame" she said as she kissed him and he kissed back with the same intensity as the brightest fire

"Ugh! Could you guys get any mushier?" Demyx said making Axel and Larxene stop and glare at him

"My little energizer bunny? Yeah I'm never letting that go so you know" Roxas said as he Demyx entered the room with Axel and Larxene's glares following them.

"here I got nicknames for you too, how about the watered down musician and drunken keyboy"

"Mines not clever" Roxas stated out as Demyx laughed at his remark. When Larxene started getting mad and got up of Axel and brought out her knives, from where god only knows

"Get out of here you two nimrods otherwise you'll know what ten thousands volts feel straight up your asses!" Larxene yelled as Roxas and Demyx ran off cause they knew that when Larxene made threats she stayed true on them, always. Then with them gone Larxene turned around and looked at Axel with the best sexy smile she could muster

"So where were we?" She asked putting back on her sexy smile as Axel cockly grinned

"I believe you were on top of me"

"Ohh yeah" she said in a cutesy Innocent voice as she straddle the short way back to him and got top of him and started making out with him again. Not even a minute later the doorbell rang, Axel pushed Larxene off her as she repositioned herself so she was making out with his neck which he had to force back a chuckle, it always tickled when she did that

"Roxas get the door!" he yelled then resumed making out with his hot girlfriend, or at least to him. Roxas groaned as he walked to the door and made out the silhouette of a girl with shoulder length hair and about roughly half a head shorter than him and from the way the silhouette moved it looked like she was out of breath. Roxas opened the door and was shoved a box into his hand as the girl sporadically said

"Nicki's pizza best on the island, there's your pie and…" she gasped as she took a hit from her inhaler then let out a cough as Roxas looked at little disgusted, he wasn't even gonna chance taking a slice of this Pizza if she was holding it not even moments ago "… that'll be 700 munny"

"Uh hold up…" Roxas said as he turned his head to the general direction of the two lovers "…Hey Axel pizza where's the munny!?" Axel groaned once again having to break away from his girl as he yelled

"On the counter and tip is there too!" he yelled as Roxas walked in the kitchen set down the pizza. He then got the munny, grabbed it, ran back to the door and gave the girl her munny

"Thanks sir"

"You're welcome" he said then shut the door and went back to his room "Hey face suckers pizzas on the table"

"Go fuck yourself runt!" Larxene yelled as Roxas rolled his eyes as he entered his room and sat there bored, only a little longer till he could see Namine again. That at least kept him hopeful and happy for the mean time.

**Back with Namine…**

She jumped in her bed when Kairi bursted back into her room.

"Jesus Kai you almost gave me a heart attack!" Namine yelled, with everything that has happened it's reasonable to understand why she is so on edge

"Sorry Nami but I got who you wanted and…" then a second later Kairi was gently pushed aside as a new person entered the room

"Riku…" Namine said as she scanned the shocked look on his face and something else

"Namine…" He said as he got close to her then kneeled next to her on the side of her bed and looked down at the ground

"Riku?"

"Namine…" he said sadly "… I'm so so sorry I can't even begin to tell you how bad I feel that this happened" He said Namine actually seeing tears roll down the parts of his cheeks she could see

"Riku don't be please…" she said sadly, not wanting to see one of her best friends sad

"No I deserve it, especially after what I've done to you and Roxas. I wouldn't be shocked if the next time he sees me he'll try to kick my ass" he said as Namine frowned and sighed as she pat Riku on his head. Both Namine and Kairi were shocked at this they'd never seen Riku… sad before

"No listen we'll make it through this but I need you to be you again. I need my friend my strong friend" she said putting on a weak smile as Riku looked up and saw that smile and even broke one of his own as he wiped away his tears and got himself under control and calm.

"Ok…" he said taking a breath "… alright Namine, listen I'll be here for you all the way through for whatever you choose. I'll take of our child and ill be the best dad if you want me to be. Or if you choose something else I'll stand by you, I'll be with you every step of this rocky road" he said as Namine kept her smile going then wrapped Riku in a hug and told him thanks. Kairi grinned in the door frame as she looked at them like this, if things turned out a little different they'd be just as cute a couple as Namine and Roxas are now. Knowing when she wasn't needed she left and let them decide on the growing baby.

**And now we have a love triangle going on **** next chapter Roxas and Namine will be reunited again. So stick around for that next time. Ok bye**


	9. Hiding facts with a new revealtion

Roxas woke up and stretched out with a yawn, he had a smile on his face. He jumped out of his bed and walked to the shower and started it. The shower head rattled a little but no water came out, Roxas groaned as he messed around with the water handle a little and banged the shower head a time or two before he rolled his eyes

"Demyx!" he yelled as Demyx woke up immediately

"What!?"

"The shower's doing the thing again!" Demyx sighed as he summoned his sitar and strummed a little then with one hard strum he yelled

"Dance water dance!" then the shower head rattled violently then in a burst the water spewed out in a powerful wave then went back to normal. Roxas smiled then yelled

"Thanks Demyx!"

"Yeah yeah" he said as he cuddled up next to his sitar and fell back asleep. Roxas then stepped into the shower and let the water drench over his face and body, and he was doing it in a hurry. Today was the day, today was the day he was free to go back out and he knew what was on the top of his priority list. As soon as he was sure every part of his body was soaked and that his hair had been shampooed he stepped out and dried off. Then running back to his room and putting on his shirt cargo pants and trademark jacket ran over to his mirror and with one swoop of a comb shapped his hair into the the pointed curve he was known for. He ran out his room and to the kitchen where he found axel eating a bowl of cereal

"Ok warden I'm going to go see Namine" he said

"Fine with me but be back before nine" he said as Roxas frowned

"Nine!?"

"I'm being generous at that"

"Well can I at least have my cellphone back?"

"Nope?"

"Why not?"

"Because that was something you earned. Do something nice and you might earn it back" he said as Roxas rolled his eyes and started for the front door. "And be back before 9 or I will find you and you will not like what I'll do to you"

"Whatever" Roxas said as he left. Axel sighed then went back to eating his breakfast when Larxene came walking into the kitchen with Roxas' cellphone in her hands

"Nothing abosultly nothing" she said as she set the phone down and sat next to Axel

"I told you what did you expect it's Namine I don't think she would send him anything like you send me" he said with a chuckle as he shoveled in some more cereal

"Speaking of which…" she said as she trailed her fingers up Axel's arm to his ear as she got closer "…howd you like those pics of me in a yellow bikini?" she said as he grinned

"Why don't we go get it so I can see on the beach with it" he said before turning his head and looked at her before he leaned in and kissed her

**Meanwhile with Namine **

She had just gotten dressed and Riku was in her room as Namine was getting her shoes on. They were going to go see a doctor today and see how Namine was doing and how the developing baby was. Riku was going because like he promised he'd be here for her

"I feel so embarrassed about this" Namine said as she got her left shoe on then stood up

"I'm so sorry about this Namine. It's all my fault for what your going to go through" he said as namine frowned then walked her way over to him and hugged him which took him by surprise

"No don't be, it's not anyone's fault I was drunk and you were unconscious. And I'll be able to get through these next couple of months so long as I have a good friend like you with me" She said as she looked at him with a smile as he smiled back and hugged her. After that they left, Kairi distracting her grandmother so she wouldn't question Namine about where she was going with Riku.

**With Roxas**

He was walking to Namine house, anticipating having her in his arms again and having her kiss him and tell her all about what went on when he was in lockdown. But as he saw her house in the horizon he raised a eyebrow at what he saw. He saw Namine and Riku and they were fastly walking into to town

"What's Namine doing with Riku?" Roxas wondered as he ran after them. Namine's ears pricked when she heard the footsteps she turned her head slightly and saw Roxas, she gasped as she tugged Riku's arm he looked at her

"We need to run now"

"Why?"

"Roxas is behind us and I don't want him to know about this just yet" she said as Riku nodded

"Ok lets hurry up" he said as they began to sprint and Roxas let out a 'huh?' and tried to catch up. Namine and Riku ran through the business district of the island, which was a couple of two story/ three story buildings, running through the allys and running into a store and ducking into a changing room they did eventually lose Roxas. As he stood in the department store he grunted as he felt like punching one of the manikins. But he held himself back and decided to go back to Namine's house and ask Kairi where she was and if he could wait for her there. But as he would realize he'd just be going home after he heard the loud yelling from her grandmother, none of which he could comprehend since it sounded like being upclose to a rock concert, you cud only hear the sound not the words.

Namine and Riku sighed in relief as they saw Roxas left, then they realized something. They were really close to each other, chest to chest close. They both blushed, Riku trying to look at the ceiling so Namine couldn't tell but she could and for a brief moment she was a little happy to have his baby, because at least she'd know it'd be cute. But then reality came back to her and she quickly got out with Riku following after

"Ok lets get back to what we were doing but let's be careful, Roxas could still be out there" Namine nodded and with that they left the store and made their way in the shadows of the bright day to the doctors office. Due to the time killed running from Roxas they got there right on the tick of the moment that the nurse came out to call their names and say the doctor was expecting them now. They waited for a couple minutes in the doctors room, Namine sat on the bed while Riku sat in a chair in the corner, both looking at diagrams of the human anatomy and kiddy pictures on the wall even a diagram of the female body stage for stage of pregnancy. Namine looked a little scarred when she saw that, imagining herself ballooning like a ball. Then she looked relieved when she realized Riku had grabbed her hand and was smiling at her and she smiled back as the doctor came in with some papers and a needle, Riku immediately let go of her hand. He did the usual tests, joint reaction and pupil dialation and at the end took some blood from around her cervix, the blood in that area was the blood that was developing into the baby's blood

**AN: Don't nit pick at me about oh that's not how it happens. Please just roll with it, this story is about drama not scientific fact **

The doctor then wrote her a prescription for some prenatal meds and said the results of her tests would be ready in a couple days. They then walked back to Kairi's grandmother's house and parted from there but not before Riku gave her a hug, which she began to love being in his arms. When she entered the house she didn't see Kairi's grandmother anywhere. This was odd she was usually always in the house, walking to the bedrooms she found her way to Kairi's room and found her somebody crying on her bed

"Kairi?" she asked as she raised her head and revealed a large slap mark on her left cheek making Namine gasp as the tears kept streaming down Kairi's face "Kairi what…?"

"I'm pregnant too"


	10. The Light in the Darkness

"I'm pregnant too" the words rang off the walls as the gravity of the situations that both Namine and now Kairi were in seemed to cave in on each other and was crushing them. Namine a little more than Kairi

"Oh my god Kairi…" was all she could say as she as she reached out for her and wrapped her in a hug as Kairi latched on to her and cried into her shoulder. Namine patted her on the back and held her as wave after wave of unending tears drenched her shirt, with the only thing she could tell her was 'shhh shhh it'll be ok kairi'

Namine didn't even wonder for a second about Kairi's grandmother, she knew what was going on right now with her or at the very least had a good idea

**Meanwhile…**

"SORA!" both Kairi's grandmother and his own mother yelled as Sora hopped out the window.

"Sora get back here right now!" His mother yelled at him as Kairi's grandmother rushed to the window and glared at Sora who actually cringed at her gaze.

"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN MAKE SURE YOUR HORNY ASS GETS A NICE FOOT SHOVED UP IT!" she yelled as Sora started to bolt out of there

"Yeah no way granny!" he yelled as he ran for the only place he could think of while Grandma started to go after him before his mother restrained her and tried to calm her down. While Sora's mom was angry at her son, and believe it she will punish him, she didn't think castration was the appropriate action for what had happened. So they talked, while Sora made it to a place he could crash for a day or two.

**With Roxas…**

Roxas had returned to their house, not late at all. He walked into the house threw off his shoes and proclaimed

"Axel I'm home" no response back

"Axel I'm home!" again no response

"Axel I'm home!"

"JEZZ QUIT THE YELLING!" He heard Larxene yell as he continued to the kitchen and looked in the living room to see Larxene laying down rubbing her stomach and groaning

"What's the matter with you?"

"Stomach ache, we ordered Chinese and ugh that shithead must not have known what he was doin so my stomach is upset" she said as Roxas sat down on the chair.

"Or maybe you ate too much" he said as Larxene snapped her fingers causing a big spark to hit Roxas making him jolt up

"OW!"

"You deserved it" she said with a grin as Roxas growled then just sank back in his seat

"Ugh I don't need to deal with this" he said as Larxene's curiosity peaked. She knew Roxas didn't like her, heck she knew a lot people didn't and that's the way she liked it, but usually Roxas would summon a keyblade and try to get her for zapping him. This would always end with him on the ground, hair standing on end, with Larxene's foot pinning him down as she stood triumphant. However something was off today so Larxy decided to indulge her minor curiosity

"Hey kid what's with you?" she said sitting up, minor pain rushing to her head but she could handle. "Any other day I zap you'd wipe out a keyblade and we'd be bouncing off the wall trying to get each other, why you seem down" she said as Roxas looked at her with a glare then just shrugged her off

"Forget it you wouldn't care"

"Yeah if we were still in the organization and didn't have hearts I wouldn't. But being around Axel so much and one thing of constant converstation is you I have slightly started to care. So c'mon out with it kid I won't tell anyone" she said as Roxas' glare lessened a little but he was still contemplating if he should tell her

"Well…. I don't know…"

"What is it a girl problem? Namine got something to do with this?" she asked as Roxas stayed silent. She knew that silence she'd seen enough clichéd movies and bad soap operas to know what this meant, she hit the nail right on the head "it is isn't it what happened c'mon roxy"

"Don't call me that" He said annoyed when anyone called him Roxy besides Namine.

"Come on I'm just trying to help" Larxene said being surprisingly patient.

"Well… I just saw her with Riku was all"

"Oh jealousy? Roxas don't get too suspicious, Namine is a good girl I know that. I may not have been the nicest person to her but I do know why people like her, she's all sweet and innocent and a lot of people like that kind of girl."

"No it's not just that she was hanging with Riku, it was the fact that I tried to approach them and they were running away from me. Like literally they were running away from me and made me lose them in a store." He said as Larxene thought that was kind of strange.

"Huh that's not like Namine"

"I know!" Roxas said a little eccentrically "And right now I don't know what to think, I mean in the whole month I was canned up in here Namine didn't try to see me or get in touch. And then the first day I get out of here she doesn't want to see me. I don't know what to do! Either I go to her and ask her and risk being the creep, do nothing and hope things will go back to normal but if I can't talk to her I think I'll go crazy, or I start to think that she might've…." He started to say with a sad tone at the end as Larxene was glaring at him before she loudly snapped her fingers releasing a large lightning bolt zapping Roxas onto his feet

"OOOOOWWWW! What the heck!?" he asked as he finally noticed Larxene's glare

"Listen Roxy boy! The one thing I hate about guys is when they think that just because a girl doesn't talk to them for a little bit does not mean they lost interest in him!"

"But I…"

"No 'but oh I just love her' if you do then you need to realize you can't keep talking to her constantly otherwise you'll just burn each other out. Why she kept running away from you today I don't know but if she cares about you, and trust me I know she does, but that doesn't mean she stopped caring. Just relax and stay calm, maybe she was just messing with you"

"But that doesn't…"

"Make sense? When do people make sense Roxas? Just stop over thinking that's how a lot of relationships end, when one of them over analyzes and thinks the other stopped caring. " She said seriously and semi-angerly. Roxas was actually without words and the expression on his face was mixed between sad and surprised, mostly because he never thought he'd be going to Larxene for advice. Larxene struck a small smile "Good you get it, now If you want to see her go to her. Grab your balls be a man and go to her. But don't be all lovey dovey just go to her and say you just came to say hi and try to make a little small talk, then give a small pat on the and tell her something just a little lovey"

"I'd want to do that but axel would burn me if I left now" He said as Larxene rolled her eyes

"Oh don't worry about him boy scout I got him covered, or I should say have him covered…" she said as Roxas sneered, bad thoughts very bad painful thoughts went through his head when she said that "…What are you waiting for go!?" she yelled as she pricked up her fingers for a snap again. Roxas immediately ran to the door got his shoes on and ran for Kairi's house. Larxene snickered when he left then collapsed on the couch and sneered in pain as she rubbed her stomach

"Where the hell is he? My stomach is fucking murdering me"

**Meanwhile…**

Chips, pop, a decently sized TV, and a bunch of old movies. The perfect things to try and keep your mind off things for a little bit, and that's what Riku was doing in his living room. With everything that's been happening he needed some time to just relax. He sighed as he kept watching his movie, it was in the middle of a big special effects action scene, when he heard his front door open

"Who's there!?" he yelled out

"It's me roomie!" A femine voice yelled back as she entered the living room. She stood at least a head under Riku's height, she had pale skin with blue eyes and short balck hair that clung to her face. She was wearing jeans and a black vest with a red t shirt, it wasn't what she normally wore because she had just gotten off work. She smiled at Riku and waved and presented him a paper bag that smelled really good

"I got tacos" she said as Riku cracked a smile

"You got me beef ones right Xion?" He asked as she nodded then sat on the couch and set the bag on the coffee table infront of them.

"of course, what we watching?" she asked as Riku hit the remote to remind him what he was watching

"Kung fu legends the dragon war" he said as Xion tore the bag open and handed Riku his container of Tacos and she grabbed hers.

"Always something actiony"

"You know it" he said as he opened up his container and dug into his taco while she did the same. Xion came to stay with Riku when the organization fell, not that she didn't want to stay with Roxas and the others, but after you develop a heart and your own person you kind of don't want to be the only girl in a house of guys. Gladly Riku and his mother let her stay there so long as she picks up her own weight while she lived with them and gladly she can do that and then some.

How did she get a heart if she was just a replica someone might ask? Welp gladly Vexen, who tried to freeze Axel as soon as they found each other again and realized that when nobodies go they become people again, with some persuasion was able to work more on his replica and realized something, he could create life from but merely a grain of sand. No not really but the way Xion got her heart was much the same of a avalanche, when she was striped of Sora's memories to make Sora wake up Vexen was able to dig into Sora's heart, under very close supervision to make sure he didn't mess anything up, he found a loose memory of Xion's in there. Then he put that memory into a new replica and then after a flash of the keyblade's magic along with a lot of patience, mainly because they had to reteach her everything and remind her who she was, she was the same old Xion again. Vexen kept saying that she isn't the same Xion because she has a completely different being than the first one but no one really cared she acted and looked exactly same and she had the same memories so to them she was their Xion.

As they ate and watched the movie Riku and Xion almost choked up when they heard a loud rapid banging coming from the door.

"What the…. Who's ACK that!?" Xion said as Riku was having a hard time breathing and shook Xion "OH GOD!" she yelled as she slapped riku's back and hacked up the food "Ew"

"Whoever that is at the door is gonna pay!" he growled as he summoned his keyblade stormed his way to the door and opened it "YOU MIND TELLING ME WHY YOUR BEATING UP MY DOOR!?"

"HIDE ME!" Sora yelled as he enter Riku's house then locked the door, not even noticing Riku's keyblade

"What the? Sora what's going on?" Riku asked as Sora looked at him scarred

"I messed up I really messed up! Kairi's pregnant and her grandmother is trying to kill me!" he said as Riku let that sink in for a second before exclaiming

"WHAT!?"

**With Roxas**

He was standing infront of Kairi's front door as he brought his hand up, for some reason it felt really heavy but he used every last bit of strength he had to knock.

Namine woke up the instant she heard the knock, she found herself in Kairi's room with a sleeping Kairi using her stomach as a pillow. She sighed as she picked her head up gently and set it on her bed. Kairi had cried herself to sleep on Namine's lap and she had fallen asleep along with her.

"I'm coming!" she said as she got up and noticed a weird feeling coming from around her stomach. It wasn't a unpleasant one, it was warm and It felt like it was moving. As crazy as it sounded she could swear it was the baby even though she knew it couldn't be because it was only the size of a sea monkey right now. But weirdly with felt like she was getting a hug from the inside. Like the baby knew what was happening because of it and wanted to say I'm sorry mommy. Namine sighed again with a smile then gently rubbed her tummy, she knew this was probably all in her head and just the result of a overactive imagination but that didn't stop her from indulging it by saying silently to herself 'it's ok mommy will be all good just stay asleep please' just like that the feeling went away and she continued to the door. When she opened it she gasped

"Roxas!"

"Hey Nami long time no see" he said as Namine looked at him, feelings of betrayal and shame filling her.

"Uh well it's just I haven't seen you in awhile is all and…."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that Axel had me on lock down and I couldn't use my cell cause he took it. I've really been missing you the past month" he said with a small smile that made Namine slightly smile and feel that warm feeling you feel when your near the person you love. That small smile was all she needed to chase away the feelings that were haunting her, at least for the moment.

"I've missed you too Roxy" she said a small tear forming in her eye

"Woah Namine what's wrong?" He asked, almost completely forgetting everything Larxene told him to do and even the running away from him earlier today. He just cared that she was sad and he needed to fix that

"Nothing I just missed you a lot" She said as she fell forward into his arms. He looked into her watery eyes and knew something was really up, the eyes the clear windows to the soul they can not lie. But before he could ask her if she was sure that's all that was up she leaned up and kissed him. Then everything, every little thing that Roxas was worrying or cared about melted away and he was just happy to be with his Nami again. And Namine felt the exact same about Roxas right now, and as a small bonus that warm feeling in her belly returned all the way through their kiss.

The world as it is may not be all be right and calm but even in the deepest darkest moments of life there are still those few really bright moments that pull you through those bad moments.


	11. The runaway

**Happy holidays, as a little gift to all my readers I've updated all my stories (**except for one**) enjoy your gift. Maybe leave me a gift and review? **

**Riku's house. **

Riku and Xion had to calm Sora down before bringing him down into the basement, or as Riku's mother called it the guest room. Sora was sitting on the bed holding his head in his hands while he leaned on his knees as Xion and Riku took in what he told them. They were very surprised at this, all though when they thought of it should they really even be. Sora and Kairi screw rabbits so often that this was bound to happen, hell they should be shocked this didn't happen sooner. Sora sighed as he moved his hands so he was rubbing his temples. Finally one of the two smart ones asked the million munny question

"Well what are you going to do?" Xion asked as Sora looked up, he opened his mouth as if words were to come out but none did, he thought for a couple seconds before he closed his mouth then looked down at the floor "Well?" She asked again as Sora shrugged. "What?... Sora you can't be serious"

"I am, I don't honestly know" He said the frustration thick in his voice. He really didn't want to deal with this, the only reason he came here was because Riku always let him sleep over with no questions asked. But Xion wasn't having it and neither was Riku

"Sora you guys have never thought this would happen? And you know make a backup plan in case this happened?" he asked, a touch of anger in his tone because he was always the voice of reason for Sora yet he never listened. Sora looked riku dead in the eye, looking mad as hell, as he uttered these words

"NO…. WE…. DIDN'T! in case you hadn't noticed we weren't stupid to do it unprotected cause we know dick plus pussy equal crying baby Sora jr.!" he said angerly As Riku looked at him curiously "What!?" He asked

"Sora you'd name your kid after yourself?" Riku asked as Sora rolled his eyes

"Riku you know I'd name my Sky…. But that not the point. Point is we don't chance things like this…"

"Unless you were drunk" Xion said as Sora glared at her

"I'll have you know Xion that even drunk we still use the condom I keep firmly in my wallet" He said

"You know that that's not a good idea, it can easily get teared in there and you know how hot it gets pressed against you hip?"

"Xion you better shut the…"

"Sora!" Riku yelled as Sora fixed his glare on him, but it his face submissed back when it saw Riku's harder glare "Regardless of how it happened it did" he said as He looked at Xion and nudged his head signaling her to head upstairs. She shook her head angerly because she wanted to give Sora a piece of her mind. But she was almost scarred stiff when Riku's glare suddenly turned into a scowl. Everyone knew not to get Riku mad, although he could hold back his rage so he wouldn't do something stupid. Though when he was young he once did let his anger out, the kid got a bloody nose…. And bruises big and purple… and was literally sent crying home to mommy. Riku's punishment was just time out time with a note home, even though that happened so long ago you could still see the shades of the anger that would drive him to do that again in his eyes. Xion nodded then hurried upstairs as Riku looked back at Sora as his gaze softened.

"Sora you're my best friend, so is Kairi. I wish the best for you and your baby and I'll help with whatever I can but you, not me you, need to think of the plan, work it out, and make it work. Do this Sora, seriously think about this. Or else I will tell kairi's grandma where you are and will gladly lock you guys in this room" Sora's mouth was gaped when Riku said that

"You wouldn't…" He said as riku nodded

"I would. Now be a big boy and think about what you and your girlfriend are gonna do" He said before he left back upstairs, leaving Sora with just his thoughts. As Riku closed the door he sighed as Xion looked at him from the wall, she was just leaning there since she left the basement.

"So…?" She asked as Riku shook his head

"Just leave him alone" he said as he went back to the couch and hit play on his movie

"…and that's just it?" Xion asked as she approached him

"Yes it is"

"Riku we need to talk to him and…"

"Sora won't do anything unless he comes up with it, trust me"

"But how certain are you that he'll do the right thing?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"He will cause he knows what'll happen if he makes that decision" he said as huge action happened on screne happened, with a man punching everything in sight till his knuckles literally bled

"That?" Xion asked as Riku nodded then kept watching his movie with Xion next to him as she reached for her tacos.

**Back at Kairi's house…**

Her grandmother returned to her room, too tired to yell at Kairi and too tired to continue her search for Sora. Namine and Kairi were both in Kairi's room, Kairi couldn't sleep and Namine wanted to help her. Kairi didn't cry again the whole night, in fact Namine had made her happy. Reminding her of what this baby was going to be and to be honest thought of something half her and half Sora made her smile and even a little gitty.

"I bet when he is born he'll be so cute like his father" She said with a smile

"What makes you think it'll be a he?" Namine asked as Kairi rubbed her flat stomach

"Because me and Sora always wanted a boy if we ever get married… or when we get married" She said with a smile as Namine grinned

"You think they make plus sized brides dresses?" Namine said then laughed

"No, I wouldn't want to be pregnant when I get married. I want this little bundle of joy to see his parents get married" she said then shook her stomach "You hear me baby boy" She said making Namine laugh hard. "and I want to his godmother to be there too" she said looking at Namine. Namine gasped when Kairi said this

"Kairi are you…?"

"Only if you let me be yours" she said as Namine ecstatically shook her head "Oh yes yes!" she said as Kairi laughed

"Geez calm down, little sky hasn't been born yet" She said as she smiled with a hand on her belly while Namine smiled "So have you thought of any names yet?" Kairi asked as Namine shook her head

"No, I wanna name it when I see it in my arms looking at me with those innocent eyes" she said just imagining the bald headed baby looking at her while she held it. At that moment it struck her…. She was happy again… and because of the baby. The baby had been bringing her down for the past month and yet right now at this moment she was enjoying talking about it. She wanted it now, she didn't want it to die. She wanted to raise it, care for it, love it. Watch it grow and run around, pull her hair then give her a kiss, and lastly swing with it down the sidewalk with its father… its father. That's why, that's why this brought her down. It wasn't Roxas' baby it was Riku's. it wouldn't have her blonde hair, it would grow up with riku's silver hair she just knew it, and if she tried to marry Roxas he wouldn't accept it as his. She knew he wouldn't, her gut was telling her

"HELLO! Earth to Namine!" Kairi said snapping Namine out of her thought

"Huh?"

"I said could you imagine if are kids were best friends?"

"Oh god that'd be awesome!" Namine said as the two kept talking through the night, Namine making sure her thoughts stayed as far away from what they were as humanly possible.

**Morning…**

Riku awoke to the sight of the dvd menu of his movie. He felt something pushing on his shoulder and looked down to see Xion was sleeping on his shoulder. They had fallen asleep watching their movie… again. This happened a lot with them, they couldn't help faling asleep at movies they had already seen a dozen times. Riku gently placed Xion's head down on the couch as he got up. He stretched a little before his gaze went to the basement door. He sighed as he walked over and opened it. He trotted down the stairs, expecting to see Sora wrapped in covers all messed up like he was accustomed to seeing him whenever he slept over. He expected to see him wake look at him, scarred as hell but telling him he was going to the right thing and own up and try to take care of his kid. He expected him to say Riku thank you for putting me on the right path, you're my friend man

He expected all that

Not an open window and no Sora….


	12. Race into space

"Sora!" Riku yelled as he and Xion ran out their front door.

"Sora! Get your ass back here!" Xion yelled as Riku growled under his breath

"How could he do this?" He thought to himself, Sure Sora was a lazy bum and horny one at that. But he wasn't one to just run out when things seemed bad, he'd stand and fight or in this case stay and be.

"Sora!" Xion yelled again then she looked at Riku who was looking at the sky

"You he left here did he?" he asked her as she gritted her teeth

"I swear if he did I'm kick his ass so hard his baby will feel it" she said as Riku summoned his keyblade "What are you doing?"

"If he did go then I know which world he would go to."

"I'm coming with you!" Xion said summoning her keyblade

"No!" he said sternly

"Your gonna have a better chance of finding him if I come with!" she said as Riku shook his head

"No we're not, there's a chance that this hunch is wrong. I need you to look on the islands in case he just stayed here"

"But just me? There's a whole lot of world out here Riku"

"I know, and there even more space than there is this world. I'll look everywhere I can and if I don't find him in a week I'll come back home. Get Roxas, Axel, and Demyx to help you" he said as he tossed his keyblade in the air as it shimmered then came crashing back down on him. In a burst of light Riku was ready to venture into space, a huge set of wings now stretched out his back, one of an angel wing the other a bat wing. He wore a vest, one side looking like a bat wing the other an angel wing. And to top it all off he now wore a red vizor helmet that let you see his whole head under a clear vizor that was draped over his head. Xion couldn't help but think he looked cool in this form "And one last thing…. Check in on Namine every day while I'm gone"

"Why's that?" she asked, not that seeing Namine was a problem afterall they were friends but it still was a odd request. Riku thought it over quick and thought up a good enough answer that wasn't the whole truth

"She just… really needs a friends right now. And plus you should make sure Kairi is ok too, you know with the whole baby thing" He said then he sighed as he leapt into the air and his propelled him high into the sky

"Uh ok Riku…wait…HEY WHAT DO I TELL YOUR MOM!?" Xion asked as Riku turned around for a split second while in the air and yelled

"CAMPING TRIP!" then he turned back around and bolted off disappearing into a small blip of light while Xion rolled her eyes

"I could've thought of a better one than that" she said then took in a breath then started to run for Roxas' house.

**Meanwhile…**

Demyx was on the roof strumming his sitar as water droplets gently hovered and danced with the melody he was strumming. Luxord was finally chilled down now, mainly cause Axel had found all his rare booes again, while Demyx supplied the money leaving him broke but he didn't care. So long as he wasn't getting beaten up anymore and could play his instrument then the world and his problems could just melt away while the gentle drops splashed in his face from time to time.

"Huff….huff…huff…huff…" then a sudden unknown rhythm entered the scene. Demyx opened his eyes to see Xion running to their house.

"Hey! Xion!" He said as she stopped at the entry way and looked up and saw Demyx who waved at her "Long time time no see!"

"Demyx is Roxas up!?" Xion asked as Demyx raised his brow and thought for a quick second

"Hold on Let me check!" he said then strummed his sitar.

"YYAAHHHHH! Demyx what the hell!?" Roxas yelled as Demyx chuckled then looked back down at Xion

"He's in the shower, might wanna melt some butter cause I'm pretty sure that crab is cooked" Demyx said with a chuckle as Xion nodded then rushed inside. She stepped in the house, not bothering to take off her shoes and called out to Roxas

"Xion?"

"Yeah it's me hurry up we gotta talk!"

"Geez hold on let me get my pants on at least!"

"Well it's an emergency so hurry!" she said as she heard a couple thuds then saw Roxas walking down the stairs shirtless as he tried to buckle his pants while walking.

"Well what is this so called emergency? " he said buckling his pants then sliding into his shirt

"Sora ran away!"

"Huh!? No he didn't"

"Yes he did, he crashed At Riku's house because Kairi's grandmother was looking for him and was going to beat him into a bloody plup because Sora got Kairi pregnant and…"

"Woah woah! Hold it what?"Roxas said as his head finally poped out the collar and he looked at Xion with disbelief

"Kairi's pregnant and Sora ran away because Kairi's grandma is going to kill him" she said as Roxas brought his hand to his head to support it as this situation sank in

"Oh my god…."

"It's not too surprising Roxas" Xion said

"I know, I know, but god…. I didn't know Sora was that stupid"

"We need to find him, Kairi doesn't know he's gone yet and her grandmother probably will be on the prowl for him again"

"Shouldn't we just leave him be so he can realize this how stupid he's being on his own?"

"But what if he doesn't? And even if your right how long will it take him? It could take him forever to learn it and that's not what Kairi and their baby deserves. Besides he needs to own up to a mistake for once don't you think?" she said as Roxas crossed his arms

"Well… I won't lie you got a point but…"

"No buts we gotta find him, he's gotta learn that things don't always work out on their own"

"He doesn't always think that" Roxas retorted back, while he could agree Sora was irresponsible he wouldn't say that that's how he worked.

"Roxas I don't want to keep going back and forth on this, Kairi is our friend and helping people should be 2nd nature not 'oh well hold on I don't know'" she said doing a bad imitation of roxas' voice

"I don't sound like that!" he said in a flare of anger as Xion crossed her arms and store at him "What?"

"Are you going to help or no?"

"Yeah, the first place we should check is the island. He has plently of places to hide there." He said as Xion grinned

"Ok then c'mon let's go!" She said as Roxas jumped into his shoes and they started for the island

**Meanwhile…**

Namine was in her room at her desk sketching away. She placed a white colored pencil next to her sketchbook and grabbed a peach one then started to scribble away. Then she brushed off her completed work and looked at it, it was a doodle of her and Roxas side by side and in the middle was a little kid with blonde hair holding their hands as the kid swung. Namine smiled then sighed as she felt her heart sting

'if only….' She thought as she looked at her work. She wished this picture was real, that the baby in her was Roxas' but it wasn't. The baby wouldn't have blonde hair and neither would Roxas be there, instead there'd be a long silver haired man. She sighed again as she set the doodle back down and wiped her eye, stopping a tear before it could even come out. Why did the world have to be like this?

"Oh" she said as she felt that familiar feeling in her stomach, that warm fuzzy feeling. She chuckled as she patted her stomach "It's ok, it'll be ok" she said then looked up and out the window. "Huh?" she said as she walked to it and saw something "Roxas?" she said as she saw him running down the sidewalk with…. Xion?

"What are they doing?" she said because it seemed like they were in a rush and she saw that Xion had a grin on her face. She could just roll this off as nothing since she knew how close those two were, but Roxas would never pass Kairi's house and not try to pop through Namine's window to say hi. This wasn't enough to warrant suspicion but Namine slipped out her pajama shorts and into some blue jeans and a white blouse and grabed a coat then ran out, besides she need to get out of the house.

**In space… **

Riku was flying as fast as he could to Radiant garden when he noticed something, a small glint out of the corner of his eye. A armored guy riding a silver board with gold at the end.

"Sora!" he yelled as the armored man jumped then looked up at Riku

"Damn!"

"Sora!"

"Sorry can't hear you!"

"Sora come back with me this is stupid!"

"Can't hear you bye!" he said as he stomped on the back of his board and it bolted off

"Sora!" Riku yelled as his wings expanded and flapped back as he too bolted away for Sora "You're not gonna get out of this man!"


	13. The Hunt is on

"Firaga!"

"Whoa!" Sora said as he did barrel roll on his board

"Sora stop already I really don't wanna hurt you!" Riku said as Sora ignored him "Dude c'mon this isn't you!"

Sora gritted his teeth under his helmet and focused as hard as he could to try and make his glider go faster but his mind was very unfocused. Riku was right this wasn't really him, the thought of him and Kairi having a baby one day was a small fantasy of his. He did want to be there for Kairi, he did want to see their baby be born with her one day. But that's just it, one day, not now the future. He didn't want to be a daddy just yet, all this stuff was so new and he didn't want it but at the same time he didn't want to be the bad person. He was confused on his feelings, and that's why he was blasting off in space because he needed someplace to clear his head and relax and hope that the situation would at least slightly fix itself.

"Sora! Last chance, come back now!" Riku warned as Sora turned his head to look at Riku

"Riku I'll come back one day, just leave me alone!"

"Sora I'm sorry but Kairi needs you now so come home"

"Riku just stop I need to be alone!" Sora yelled as Riku sighed then cocked back his hand and thrusted it

"Firaga!" he said as the giant fireball hurled itself at Sora who preceeded to do another barrel roll to dodge it and put his hand out behind him

"Thundaga!" Sora yelled as a lightning bolt flared out his hand

"Burst!" Riku yelled as the Firaga ball exploded and started spouting mini-fireballs that hit Sora and caused him to fall of his glider and start to fall through space unconscious, drifting towards the world below them. Riku took the full electric blast that caused him to fall off his glider and knock himself out, falling down to the same world Sora was falling towards.

**Back home…**

Roxas and Xion had made it to the beach, while unbeknownst to them Namine was following them.

"What are they up to?" she asked silently to herself as she saw the two of them just standing on the beach

"The boats are still at the dock" Xion noticed

"You don't think he swam there do you?" Roxas asked

"Knowing him he probably didn't but let's not take any chances, c'mon" Xion said and gestured to one of the boats at the small wooden dock. Roxas hopped in first with her jumping in after, then he started paddling for the island. Namine waited till she was sure they were at the island before she took the other boat and paddled her way to the island. Namine docked her boat on the other side of the island instead of the dock so she wouldn't cause any suspicion. She got out and started for the dock to go see what was going on with Xion and Roxas.

The two were looking around the island with their eyes at first before they broke up to go look in the treehouses. Roxas looked on the ground and saw a couple ruffled sheets and old dirty pillow, but they were cold and seemed like they hadn't been touched in years. Xion found the same at the other treehouse but even more disgustingly a couple condom wrappers

'geez I wonder whose these were?' she sarcastically said in her head. She left the treehouse and saw Roxas at the other treehouse. At the same time Namine was by the water fall when she saw xion on the deck of the treehouse. She hid quickly behind the shack as she saw xion cup her hands around her mouth like a megaphone.

"Any sign over there!?"

"No! Just old blankets and pillows! You!?" he asked as she shook her head

"Same but with condom wrappers!" she said as Namine heard Roxas give out a yuck and Namine gasped, why were they talking about condom wrappers? Then she heard them coming down and hurried into the shack cracking the door so she could hear, as Roxas and Xion made it back down to the ground.

"God those two are disgusting!" Xion said with a quiver running through her.

"Well be thankful it was just the wrappers, I've been in Sora's room a couple times and he just throws his garbage on the ground all the time and I swear one time I saw a used one of those things on his carpet"

"EW!" xion yelled as Namine went yuck silently, but felt slightly relieved when she realized they were talking about Sora and Kairi. But that still begged the question why they were?

"Ok so you wanna check the other side of the island?" Roxas asked

"Yeah sure" she said starting for the door that lead to the other side of the island when she realized Roxas wasn't following her "Aren't you coming?"

"I got one more spot to check, just go on I'll be with you in a minute" he said as Xion shrugged and went on without him. Roxas looked over to the little hole next to the waterfall and tree and began to walk toward it. Namine, still keeping her distance, followed him as he crawled in the hole and into Sora's secret spot. Gladly the cave was dark so Namine wasn't to scarred of Being seen by Roxas. As Roxas got to the main cave he sighed when he saw no trace of Sora, only doodles on the wall.

"Sora… you better come back soon"

'huh?'Namine thought as she heard him. He was looking at the doodles on the walls now, while Namine hid behind a rock as he did this. Roxas couldn't help but stare at the one scratching of Kairi and Sora on the wall with both of them giving the other a papou fruit. He grinned as a thought of Namine passed through his head, after this day was done he was going to try and see her again. Then just before he left he grabbed a rock and started chicken scratching something into the wall, after 8 minutes it was done and he smiled at his work then left. Namine then got out from her crouching position behind the rock and looked at what Roxas had drawn, it was her smiling. Namine, in turn, smiled as well as she looked at the honestly not bad cave doodle of her. Now she felt a little silly for something was up with Xion and Roxas. It may not have been much but this at least showed she was still in his thoughts even now, so following his example she took the rock and started sketching away.

Roxas got out of the secret spot and then saw Xion standing on the beach tapping her foot impatiently

"Well where did you go?" she asked a little irritated

"Sora's secret spot he wasn't there" Roxas said as he walked over to her

"You checked out one spot while I checked the entire other half of the island, yeah that seems fair"

"There is no way that you checked out that whole half of the island" Roxas said calling her out

"There's not much there for Sora to hid under. So this just means coming here was completely pointless"

"Man you got whiny ever since you got a real heart" Roxas said as Xion punched him "Ow!"

"Don't make me hurt you"

"Ok ok geez, well what now?"

"Head back and check the main island" she said starting for the boat

"That could take awhile"

"Yeah well we gotta find him, want to grab a quick bite though?" She asked

"Yeah sure what do you want?" he said as they hopped in the boat and started paddling back talking about random nothingness. Then 10 Minutes after they left Namine exited the cave and looked at the horizon and grinned because of how much it reminded her of the view she had at her room in twilight town. She sat down in the sand and decided to just stay there till the sun set, she needed a brief moment of piece like this. She sighed as she just let the sea breeze hit her face gently as she cast her worries to the crystal blue sky of the islands.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ugh…" Riku said as he began to stir, his eyes slowly opening. He noticed he was laying on stone, a bricked road he could tell. "What the… ow…" he said as he rubbed his head "Damn Sora…." He said as he completely opened his eyes and looked around, instantly recognizing where he was.

"Of all the places… well guess I got lucky it's a place I know" Riku said as he picked himself and started his search for Sora in Traverse town.


End file.
